¡Sálvese quien pueda!
by Traductora Novata
Summary: Tras una llamada de emergencia a media noche, Canadá yace en la finca de su hermano en Minnesota. Frente a las puertas de la gran mansión, con tres maletas cargando y dos paises furiosos a los costados en igual de condiciones: Confundidos, cansados por el viaje y completamente curiosos de qué es tan importante como para cancelar una cumbre mundial. [CAPÍTULO NUEVO CADA DOMINGO]
1. Capítulo I

ACLARACIONES: El fic está ambientado a finales del año 2011.

No hay necesidad de hacer parejas iniciando, con el transcurso de los capítulos se darán cuenta **quién con quién** y **quién con nadie**. Ruego, por favor, que no digan '¡Quiero a Fulanito con Sutanito o Menganito!'. Las parejas están elegidas desde hace _bastante_ e incluso tuve que hacer mejoras para que concordaran con todo el revuelo que me cargo en ésto.

No pude ponerlo en las parejas pero aquí se hace mención de México. _Mi versión se México_. Así que para evitar confusiones aclaro que NO conozco NI ME INTERESA conocer a las versiones que se han echo de México Hetalia en LatinHetalia. Incluyendo Argentina. No malinterpreten. Adoro como pusieron a Chile y Argentina las fans hace años, incluso admito que gusto del ArgChi, pero Argentina, _mi_ Tincho, no parece un hijo creado entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Al menos no en apariencia y sí, también se hará mención de él.

Este long fic está prescrito y tiene una secuela, así como una precuela que se publicarán al final del mismo.

ADVERTENCIAS: Tiene una clasificación para mayores de 16 años y hasta creo que +18, no por contenido sexual ( _ **aún**_ ) sino por el alto grado de violencia, groserías, uno que otro desorden psicológico y sangre en _varios_ momentos y por _diferentes_ motivos.

EXTRAS: Me encantan las leyendas y el folclore de cada país, tengan por seguro que voy a unir una que otra a la esencia de los personajes, como el que Inglaterra sea brujo y que Bielorrusia tenga el don de vidente o la clarividencia.

Sin más, a leer:

* * *

 _¿Quién conoce el verdadero dolor? "No se puede ser feliz sin conocer el dolor". "No se puede sentir el dolor sin haber sido feliz". El guiarse por esas dos frases es muy trillado, ¿no? Entonces combinamos ambas. "Solo aquel que sienta dolor podrá sentir la felicidad". Las palabras toman un sentido algo tétrico ahora, ¿verdad?_

 _Los humanos suelen guiar las acciones estrechamente ligadas con las emociones. No hay blanco o negro cuando algo está en duda en su cabeza, todo adquiere una larga paleta de colores que van de un gris claro a uno oscuro como nubes de tormenta. Las decisiones traerán tanto cosas buenas como malas, y ellos lo saben. Solamente que no lo admiten y dicen descaradamente "fue una buena decisión" o "fue una mala decisión"._

 _Aunque cliché, esto comienza con una decisión de color gris tomada como una decisión blanca._

 _Y lo lamentaré el resto de mi vida._

 _Era el 28 de agosto de 1810 la brisa de la tarde era fría en comparación del ardiente sol que se filtraba por mi camisa. No era nada del otro mundo que un estadounidense se aventurara mas allá de sus tierras para explorar el nuevo mundo. La aventura siempre fue mejor que quedarse en un solo lugar y esperar a que la comida te fuese servida._

 _Mi caballo relinchó al toparse con una serpiente cerca del campamento indio donde pasé la noche, aunque muchos no podrían entablar una conversación civilizada, y dudo mucho que mis conocidos me crean capaz de una, me siento como en casa entre los pieles roja. Me dan comida, me cantan canciones bajo las estrellas mientras la madera ennegrecida crepita en el fuego bicolor, sus leyendas son tenebrosas y emocionantes; me llevan a explorar sus tierras hasta los limites de las fronteras y son los únicos humanos que saben además de mi jefe que no soy uno de ellos._

 _Pero volviendo a la serpiente, me levanté a saltos y derrapes sobre la tierra oscura dejando tirado en el suelo la pieza de carne que tan felizmente comía. Alcé la mano y tiré de las rienda del garañón lo mas fuerte que pude para alejarlo de un incesante cascabeleo._

 _—¡Woah! ¡Quieto muchacho, quieto! —ordeno firme, pero el caballo no hace sino pisar con fuerza la tierra y barrer con sus cascos las piedras. No es hasta que salto hacia atrás evitando una patada que acepto que no podré calmar al animal—. ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Ayuda!_

 _Inmediatamente escucho los gritos de mis amigos detrás de mi. En un segundo veo como uno de los indios salta sobre el caballo, me alejan cuidadosamente y otro toma las riendas fuertemente._

 _—¿Pero qué le sucede? —exclamo cuando el piel roja sale disparado del lomo del animal._

 _Yo corro lo mas que puedo, levantándole y sonriendo divertido por su mirada enoja al caballo._

 _—Esta asustado... —dice uno de ellos, para mi horror sostiene por la cabeza a una serpiente amarilla(¿o dorada?)—. ... esto le a asustado._

 _Una ceja me tembló al ver como el reptil se retorcía una y otra vez de su agarre._

 _—Una serpiente... —murmuro. Sonrió al ver a mi caballo ya controlado, acepto las riendas y sonrió en agradecimiento antes de volver mi vista al gusanito que causo el alboroto._

 _Repentinamente todo se distorsiona y estoy en las fronteras de mi patria, mirando hacia un desierto._

 _—No debería ir ahí, Hijo de la Tierra. -me dice sabiamente el jefe de los pieles roja. Su mirada cruda ante el temor que cruza sus facciones me deja intrigado._

 _—¿Porqué?_

 _—Allí hubo tribus guerreras, feroces tribus guerreras, pero hombre con piel gris las destruyó. También hay otros igual a usted._

 _¿Otros igual a mi?_

 _—¿Un Hijo de la tierra?_

 _—Hay tres Hijos de la Tierra, la mas cercana a usted es amable pero feroz. Si desea visitarle, debe ir hacia el sur a través de las montañas de arena, pero tener mucho cuidado porque las víboras abundan en el desierto._

 _—¡Soy Alfred F. Jones! ¡Aventurero norteamericano! —grito y me señalo con el pulgar. Ella me observa curiosa, entonces noto que no comprende mis palabras. Comienzo a señalar mi pecho una y otra vez diciendo mi nombre hasta que un brillo de reconocimiento cruza esos ojos color miel._

 _Ella me sonrió, una sonrisa tan hermosa y divertida que me revolvió el estomago. Ella era hermosa, su piel no era como la de los pieles roja, sino que era algo que se había ganado por el ardiente sol un día de trabajo y aún así no era morena. Ella se echó a la serpiente a los hombros, liberando sus manos para ofrecerme la derecha en claro saludo. Nada más tomar la mano ella se alza en puntitas y me suena un beso sobre la mejilla, al tiempo que deja su rostro cerca para que yo imite la acción. Lo hizo y ella se apartó._

 _Sus labios se separaron, estaba por escuchar el conjunto de letras, vocales y silabas que conforman su nombre..._

Entonces abrió los ojos después de estrellar el cuerpo contra el piso de madera.

—Carajo... —se quejó con el rostro pegado a la alfombra de su cuarto.

Directamente había despertado de un sueño donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas, después de caer al suelo por el repentino ruido de una alarma.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —se levantó rápidamente.

Buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y salió del cuarto. Hacia frio, su pijama de pantalón de franela y la camisa del Capitán América no hacia diferencia en temperatura corporal causándole un leve temblor. Había olvidado prender la calefacción de la casa.

Caminó por el pasillo de su habitación hasta el final, una puerta gruesa de roble le saludó antes de abrirla.

La habitación pudo emocionar a cualquier fan de Mini Espías. Las grandes pantallas y las tres compradoras llamaban de manera inmediata la atención, aunque era un cuarto pequeño para un campo de monitoreo. Alfredo tuvo especial cuidado en no tropezar con las decenas de cables que forraban el suelo, todo iluminado por la luz de las pantallas y la infame luz parpadeante roja que indicaba un grave problema.

Trago saliva al mirar el monitor conectado a una de las cámaras que mostraba lo grabado 24 horas al día.

Una habitación amueblada en colores café y ocre, vista desde un punto alto, estaba casi a oscuras de no ser por la luz que entraba por la puerta obviamente abierta. No había nada raro en las sabanas turquesa de la cama, ni las diversas cosas esparcidas por el suelo, el problema es que los generosos metros cuadrados de esa recamara están vacíos de toda vida.

—Mierda.

Pasó al otro monitor a su lado, comprobando que allí en la cama, completamente inmóvil y cubierta por mantas, una figura humana está durmiendo. No era la misma habitación, se trataba de otra, una igual de grande y completamente a oscuras. La persona claramente dormía, ignorante a todo lo que estaba desarrollándose en el exterior, claro hasta que es perturbada por el sonido de las estridentes alarmas y muestra repentinos movimientos de pánico. Alfred no puede evitar hacer una mueca de empatía por el susto que se debió dar la persona.

"Ay... no...". —se escucha por el sistema de sonido instalado en el cuarto que conecta a las bocinas del monitor frente a sus ojos azul—. "Ella lo hizo, lo hizo". —una voz obviamente ronca por el sueño perdido, sonó incredula. Frente a sus ojos azul la figura ocurra se lleva las manos a la cabeza e incluso Alfred, que poco a poco siente una opresión en el pecho, puede imaginar su expresión de sorpresa—. "Jesucristo, lo hizo".

—¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! —gritó golpeando la meza con las manos en puño. Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó los dientes hasta que dolieron.

Esto significaba que las cosas eran peor de lo que llegó a pensar. Mil veces peor. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba ahora libre! Intentó pensar positivo. Estaba libre pero en su casa. En su territorio.

Apagó la alarma y pudo escuchar el correteo por el suelo de madera.

Dio media vuelta y corrió no sin cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Escuchó las pesadas pisadas y el caer de varios muebles. El cristal romperse y finalmente un muy fuerte portazo. Las manos ya le sudaban, el pecho le martilleó casi dolorosamente cuando dejó aquel pasillo, una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el corazón cuando tropezó en la destrozada sala de estar.

Los obstáculos estaban por toda la sala. La antes bella y pulcra habitación ahora yacía destrozada e irreconocible. No era posible dar un paso sin pisar algún cristal, lo que fue algún jarrón de flores y una botella de vino que antes fue un regalo por parte de Francis. Las sillas, la mesita de te que Arthur usaba durante la primavera, los sillones, estaban volcados creando una barricada sin forma. Bloqueando el camino a la puerta abierta.

La brisa del invierno y unos copos de nieve se colaron por la entrada, erizando los bellos de sus brazos y congelando su mente por unos segundos. Su boca estaba abierta, él por completo inmóvil, paralizado.

Sus azules ojos parpadearon buscando fuera un sueño. Pero la puerta rechinando por el anterior abuso, que por la fuerza terminó por rebotar sin cerrarse, le dio la respuesta.

Había escapado debajo de sus narices.

—Huyó... —musitó cuando el frio le regresó a la realidad.

Tiró de sus rubios cabellos con fuerza, un gesto de horror perpetuo en sus facciones.

Entonces corrió.

No sintió el jarrón roto partir la planta de su pie derecho, tampoco cuando tropezó con el sillón individual, y al caer con las manos de frente, se clavó lo que quedó del juego de té en porcelana en sus manos.

Su objetivo era uno y lo cumpliría, aun si dejaba a su paso un rastro de sangre en la alfombra y tras causar el umbral, en la nieve.


	2. Capítulo II

Matthew Williams era una de las naciones más amables con las que te podías encontrar. Su carácter pasivo en un día normal y tranquilo era una buena compañía; modesto y competitivo, alargador y detallista, paciente y comprensivo, nación a la que pedías un favor y él la realiza sin pensar en qué le puedas dar a cambio.

Curiosamente, estas virtudes que lleva el rubio consigo no eras buenas a veces.

—All right, Alfred. You nee-

" _¡En español, Matthew! ¡Jesús, en español!_ ".

Como por ejemplo; no poder negarse a su hermano, los Estados Unidos de América.

Pero obviamente el canadiense pediría explicaciones.

—Muy bien, continuo. —dijo con cansancio después de ser interrumpido por tercera vez—. Necesitas que vaya a Minnesota, cancele mi asistencia como país a la cumbre mundial, que me quede durante tiempo indefinido, lleve lo absolutamente necesario y que llame a Rusia para que haga exactamente lo mismo. ¿Correcto?

 _"¡Sí!"_. Contesta Alfred a través del audífono del teléfono de casa.

—Dime que no volviste a tomar la soda con los fármacos —Matthew no había otra explicación al pedido tan extraño. Y eso que Alfred sabia pedir cosas anormales—. Un día te dará un ataque al corazón por hacer caso a María.

" _¡Matthew, por favor! ¡Yo no le hago caso a nadie!"_. Gritó Alfred. Matthew solo alejó el teléfono de su oído para escuchar sin quedar sordo. " _¡Y no bebí nada… hoy!"._

-¿Entonces porqué quieres que vaya? ¿Y para colmo llevar a Iván? —ciertamente estaba nervioso—. No creo que sea para hacer una pijamada.

Una cosa es que solo vaya Matthew. ¿Pero Iván? Nope, nope. El norteamericano estaba definitivamente fuera de sí.

 _"¡Solo llámalo! Si no viene entonces contactaré a alguien más, pero necesito que vengas aunque sea tu! ¡Por favor, Mattie!"._

Matthew se frotó los ojos cansado. Estaba entre hacerle caso o llamar a Obama para que le ponga una buena zurra a su gemelo por andar drogado.

—Está bien. Iré.—cedió finalmente. Detrás de él, Kumajirou gruñó apesadumbrado.

 _"¡Gracias Matthew! ¡Trae contigo todo lo necesario y un Pequeño Larousse!_

Cortó la llamada.

Matthew miró el teléfono con tanto pesar que el aparato por poco y se pone a llorar.

Puso el teléfono en su base y rodó por la cama hacia el otro extremo. Allí había una mesita de noche en la cual estaba su celular. Lo tomó y marcó a Rusia. Dios lo ayude.

" _Привет, Матвей_ ". El mencionado suspiró. _"To what do I owe your call so late?"._

—No te va a gustar, Iván. —dijo en tono serio. Usando el idioma español, tenía que saber cuánto sabia Iván. Aunque esperaba que no supiera nada, ya que al parecer era un requisito para el favor que Alfred le pidió.

 _"¿Qué sucede?"._ Automáticamente el ruso cambió al español. El canadiense maldito en silencio.

La línea estuvo en silencio un momento.

—Acabo de hablar con Alfred, —comenzó, rezando mentalmente—. Quiere que tu y yo vayamos a Minessota durante tiempo indefinido para ayudar en un asunto de suma importancia. No antes ni después de la cumbre mundial, quiere que nos vayamos ya.

Escuchó un golpe de fondo, se sentó en su cama y puso el altavoz para poder oír mejor.

" _¿QUÉ?_ ". Iván no gritó, pero su tono había subido de volumen por mucho.

—Dice que es de extrema urgencia e importancia. Que no pagaremos alojamiento pues llegaremos a su casa. —explicó—. Qué después nos va a recompensar por ello y que tendremos algún beneficio si ayudamos.

 _"Está loco_ ". Matthew asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo afirmar eso en voz alta. _"No creo que sepa, pero el trabajo como nación no es sólo interno para mi. Tengo compromiso con mi gente, Mateo. No debo dejar de lado mis responsabilidades como civil aquí."._

—Desgraciadamente el pensó lo mismo…

 _"¿Qué quieres decir?"._

—Llamó a Medvedev antes que a Harper. —dijo tragando un nudo.

" _¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO HIZO ESO?"_. Casi podía ver el rostro de Iván. Los ojos abiertos y redondos como caricatura japonesa y una de sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza algún objeto.

—Creo que una hora antes de hablarme a mi. Lo más seguro es que en breve tengas una reunión con Putin o Medvedev, pero necesito saber si vas a ir a Estados Unidos ya.

 _"Iré. Lo golpearé con mi grifo por ser tan impulsivo"_. Aseguró el ruso.

—Dale un tubazo de mi parte. Y gracias por aceptar.

 _"No hay de qué, Mateo. ¿Algo que agregar?"._

Matthew pensó un momento.

—Trae contigo un diccionario de español, de preferencia el Pequeño Larousse.

 _"Sabes… que es sospechoso, ¿cierto? Más que el hecho de que me hables en español"._

—Absolutamente. Gracias de nuevo, Iván y disculpa las molestias.

 _"De nada. Hasta pronto, Матвей"._

Y colgó.

Matthew miró su celular. Estaba tentado a no ir. Pero Iván había aceptado y por ningún motivo iba a dejar a esos dos solos. Las cosas estaban "pacíficas" en este siglo y no quería una nueva guerra fría. Mucho menos en la frontera canadiense/estadounidense.

—Kumashimou, -escuchó un gruñido en respuesta—. nos vamos de vacaciones.

No eran vacaciones en absoluto.

Tecleó un número, se lo sabia de memoria. Era el número privado de Stephen Harper. Primer Ministro de Canadá.


	3. Capítulo III

Sus manos sudaron. Completamente frías y sin una gota de humedad. Era una ilusión. El calor que podía sentir en sus miembros agarrotados no era más que una ilusión.

Su espalda encorvada, evitando a toda costa tocar la fría madera del tronco, aquel gran árbol le daba refugio contra el viento, sin embargo, el frió perpetuo de las tierras no mermó. Ni el temblor en su cuerpo.

Ni su perseverancia cuando escuchó los primeros gritos demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Podría gritar día y noche. No saldrá de su escondite.

* * *

Sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente su rodilla. Aquel tamborileo que, de poner suficiente atención, notabas que no seguía ninguna nota o ritmo en particular. Solo golpeaban una y otra vez como una muestra del nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo. Se encontraría con Iván apenas estuviera en camino. Se supone.

Y ya estaba en la entrada de los terrenos de Alfred, e Iván ni sus luces.

 _Se supone_ que no recorrería _él solo_ las hectáreas de bosque para llegar a la modesta mansión.

 _Se supone_ que no entraría ningún bendito coche.

Todo el recorrido era obligatoriamente _caminando_ en honor al calentamiento global y debido a que el área dispuesta por Alfred, que abarca una parte de Minnesota, Manitoba y Ontario, era prácticamente _protegida_.

 _Por las dos malditas naciones._

 _Se supone_ que iban a una mansión en medio de la nada.

Corrección. _No es una mansión_ en medio de la nada.

 _Es una cabaña_ tamaño mamut en medio de la nada.

Tres malditas cabañas unidas por pasillos, para hablar con la verdad.

Matthew no sabía que el camino se veía peor de lo que realmente era, para alguien como él que suele arriesgar los huesos con deportes extremos, no era gran cosa una larga caminata.

El problema era que él juraba e híper juraba sufrir una deshidratación, insolación u alguna alucinación pese a estar completamente seguro de haber desayunado en regla, estar en buena forma y no caminar en medio del desierto. Además, por algo tenía frio, y caía una leve nevada.

Pero no. Sano y cuerdo. Con oso polar curioso y sus gafas bien limpias, él alzó su mano para saludar a Ludwig, quien apareció caminando a lo lejos y estaba mirando de un lado a otro el camino, desorientado. Blackie, Berlitz y Aster, que son un pastor alemán, un labrador Retriever y un Doberma respectivamente, al lado de su amo esperaban el hombre siguiera su camino.

-Ey! Ludwig! Here! –gritó para hacerse notar. Se apartó de la cerca, su oso polar dando un respingo por el movimiento brusco. El alemán alzó la vista del mapa en sus manos y Matthew sintió pena al ver el alivio en las facciones de la nación.

¿Cuánto llevaba dando vueltas sin saber cuál dirección tomar? Después de todo, el camino hacia la casa de Alfred no era sino un sendero muy ancho y cercado por el bosque

–¡Matthew! Gott!

Estaba 50% seguro que Ludwig no sabía que también él estaría casi obligado a venir, el otro 50% de él decía que el pobre de verdad se había perdido, y por eso la exclamación.

–¡Buenas tardes!–saludó. _En español._

–Buenas tardes, Matthew. Gracias a Dios estas aquí.– _Y por supuesto que Ludwig también._ Con su acento germano marcado y todo, **pero en español**. _Maldición, Alfred_ –. Llevo dos horas tratando de elegir un sendero y el mapa parece estar mal.

El canadiense hizo una mueca, una de ' _estoy pensado'_.

–¿Eso es un mapa de Minnesota? –preguntó, probando sus opciones.

–Sí.

–¿Es un mapa local?

–No.

–¿Del guardabosques?

–N-nein. –el tartamudeo le dio mala espina. El que Ludwig mirara de un lado a otro confirmo su sospecha.

Suspiró–. Alfred te describió el mapa. –el otro se limitó a rascar su nuca, una sonrisa de vergüenza apenas visible.

–Supongo que no entendí bien su español.

–Alfred es el mejor país extranjero hablando español como segunda lengua. No te lo creo.

–Creí que Suecia era el mejor. –contrarrestó enarcando una ceja–. Balbuceaba y cambiaba de sinónimos cada dos letras. Y no sé cómo lo hizo posible.

Matthew dejó a Kumajirou en el suelo, se sobó las sienes cuando la migraña hizo su aparición.

¿Qué rayos quería Alfred de ellos tres?

Rusia. Canadá. Alemania.

Su cerebro busco alguna similitud ademas de alianzas y guerras. Nada. Nada fuera de las relaciones políticas y guerras raciales estúpidas.

Kumajirou rasguñó el suelo, irritado y poniendo alerta a Ludwig. El animal estaba sintiendo los dolores de su nación, sabía que había un problema pero no podía descifrar a quién echarle culpa y atacarlo para que dejase de molestar a su compañero. Lamentablemente los perros de Ludwig se alertaron con el arisco oso polar. El pastor alemán gruño primero, poniéndose frente a su nación.

–¿También te obligó a venir, Alemania?–Matthew dio un bote al escuchar la voz tan cerca de su persona. Abajo, prendado de los pies de Iván, Kumajirou mordía con fuerza la bota de cuero que calzaba el ruso. El animal apenas escuchó al rus pegó bendito brinco, solo los perros de Ludwig se mantuvieron al margen–. ¡Bola de pelos! Eres tan tierno. Suelta mi pie.

–¿Iván?–preguntó Ludwig. El hombre miraba con ojos redondos y bien abiertos al ruso que apareció sepa Dios de donde con equipaje y abrigado–. ¿Alfred también te llamó?

–Te odio, Alfred. I hate you so bad. Malheureux.–murmuró cambiando del español al ingles, del ingles al francés y solo Dios sabía porqué no había comenzado a maldecir como argentino en pleno mundial.

Iván, quien ahora tenía a un enojado oso polar cogido del cuero como a un gato, parpadeó casi sorprendido por las palabras del canadiense.

Pero bueno, lo entendía. Tampoco sabía los planes de Alfred y se sorprendía el acceder.

Peor aun, que Putin accediera.

–Da! ¡Camarada Ludwig!–dijo jovial Iván mientras mantenía alejado de su rostro a Kumajirou, el oso intentaba mordérselo–. Veo que América tiene planes extraños, por eso traje esto.

De una gran maleta a su lado, Iván sacó su inseparable, gris, brillante y terrorífico "Bastón Mágico".

–Guarda eso Iván, por favor.–pidió Ludwig. Mostraba templanza pero por dentro temblaba, esa tubería era mas mortífera que un arma.

–Oh, no es para ti, camarada. Alfred hizo tonterías ayer en la noche y me las va a pagar. –informó sombrío. Hasta el oso canadiense dejó su ataque en completa quietud por el aura de peligro que el hombre armado emanaba.

–¿Que tan mala fue tu reunión?–preguntó Matthew mientras ajustaba su bufanda. Parecía que se acercaba una tormenta. Cuando no obtuvo palabra del ruso comenzó a caminar por el sendero, avanzó un metro, brincó la cerca y tomó sus maletas. Equipaje pesado, solo por si acaso– ¿Así de mal?

–Peor de lo que te imaginas. –dijo el ruso antes de mirarlo interrogante.

–La casa de Alfred queda en esta dirección, el sendero es una escusa de viaje a pie a través del bosque como turismo remoto. -explicó Matthew.

Antes de otra cosa, Iván arrojó a Kumarijou a los brazos del canadiense y sus maletas a un lado del chico.

–Un día te fallará la puntería y se va a lastimar, –señaló el rubio norteño–. y ese día te las verás con mi palo de hockey.

–Mientras tanto, nos guiarás hacia tu chiflado gemelo. Berlitz, Blackie, Aster! Komm schon! –ordenó firme Ludwig. Los tres canes saltaron la cerca. El rubio pasó a maleta por sobre la misma y después la saltó.

–No negaré eso, sonó desesperado mientras hablábamos.

–Nervioso. -agregó Ludwig.

–Señores, no sabremos nada estando parados como estatuas al lado de un sendero que dentro de poco estará lleno de turistas.

Matthew suspiró, cansado. Se puso a la cabeza del grupo y comenzó la caminata.

 _Solo unos días. Esto se resolverá y volveré a mi paz mental en solo unos días._

Ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, mas los tres pensaron lo mismo cuando el bosque los engulló. No había marcha atrás. Los perros de Ludwig avanzaron cautelosos bajo la mirada de su amo.

El alemán frunció el ceño. Sus mascotas entrenadas no eran miedosas.

Su vista viajó al oso que asomaba la cabeza por sobre los hombros de Matthew. Los ojos como gotas de aceite de Kumajirou reflejaron la inteligencia propia de un humano.

Y también el miedo.


	4. Capítulo IV

Necesitaba moverse. _Debe_ moverse.

La voz dentro de su cabeza está gritando, rogando, suplicando, clama y aúlla; Corre, corre. Escondete. Búscala. Váyanse lejos. _¡Lejos!_

Sacude la cabeza. No. Necesita pensar. Tiene que enfocarse en su entorno para lograr llegar a ella. Entonces es cuando se gazapa entre la maleza que lo ve pasar. Es grande. Inmenso. _Monstruoso._ Su olor es nauseabundo y le provoca una arcada que apenas logra callar.

Silencio. Debía permanecer en silencio. Los copos comenzaron a caer y con ellos la temperatura. Pero debía tener cuidado, esa cosa estaba cazando.

Esperaría. Sabía como regresar. Y, entonces, todo se solucionaría. Entre más cerca de su prisión, más lejos estaría su carcelero.

Hay algo que olvidó, que nunca más dejaría pasar por alto: el depredador siempre tendrá un mejor olfato.

El corazón tronó dentro de su pecho cuando esa cosa miró en su dirección. Los ojos como dos luciérnagas amapolas en un foso negro sin fondo.

Entonces comenzó a correr de nuevo. Un aullido, rugido, alertó que el cazador iba tras su presa.

* * *

No tardaron en no ver mas allá que arboles blancos.

Matthew debía guiar, desafortunadamente para Kumajirou el sendero era estrecho. Suficiente tenía el canadiense con llevar a cuestas las maletas a través del bosque, no podía cargar en brazos a su oso. Kumajirou terminó en el suelo, trotando junto a los perros de Ludwig.

El rubio alemán no paraba de preguntarse el porque de aquella mirada en los ojos del oso.

Cabe recordar, los animales que están junto a las naciones _no son_ _solo_ animales. Su hermano mayor, la caída nación Prusia, tenía junto a él a un polluelo de águila. Muchos le confundieron con un lindo canario, pero el ave era todo menos un pajarillo común de compañía. Tan viejo como la nación que seguía, Gilbird podía volar tan alto como un águila, su fuerza era tal que más de una vez le observó levantar a su hermano en vuelo, pero lo que más le distinguía de entre todos era su mirada. Los pequeños ojos podían pasar desapercibidos a la distancia, pero de cerca eran penetrantes.

Gilbird había vivido mucho más que un par de décadas, era más viejo que Alemania, tenía experiencia en la vida. Gilbert le contó en 1940 que no debía seguir los consejos de Adolf Hitler . _Me lo dijo un pajarito._ El pruso lo decía con cola. Por supuesto que se lo había dicho un pajarito, pero no le especificó porqué debía hacer caso a Gilbird. La respuesta llegó tarde, pero nunca a olvidaría.

Ahora mismo estaba procesando una y otra vez la misma información, como una computadora.

 _Los animales no son como los humanos, están llenos de instinto. Su instinto es agudo y les alerta de un peligro, algún cazador o la propia naturaleza. Ludwig, mi Gilbird no es solo un animal, también es parte de mí, es como una nación. Su instinto le advierte de las personas, o naciones, que puedan causar algún daño en su entorno. A él mismoo a mi. Siempre que estés junto a una nación que tenga a este tipo de compañero, no vigiles a la nación, siempre mira al animal._

Después de aquello la nación se disolvió, afortunadamente había tantas personas que aún honraban a Prusia que seguía entre los vivos. No tan fuerte como en antaño pero tan normal como podía ser con su autoestima.

Su hermano le dejó esta enseñanza, y por las antiguas civilizaciones que se guió por ella. Por eso estaba tan pendiente del oso. Sus perros tenían miedo, está bien. Era una tierra extraña, podían estar en el territorio de un animal mas agresivo que sus canes, había muchas explicaciones. ¿Pero que el oso temiera a estas invernales tierras tan cerca de las suyas? No temía a otros animales, lo sabía, pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Quizá el osezno presentía algo de lo que sucedía y no lo quería decir. Tal cosa hacía sospechar de las intenciones de Alfred, pero si era algo malo... ¿porqué involucrar a Rusia?

Es que no había persona tan estúpida como para meter a otra con la cual no congeniaba en su casa así como así. Había sentido común de por medio, no que el estadounidense lo usara muy seguido pero es el punto. Tampoco era la persona más adecuada para dar sermones de ética, sin embargo por algo las impartía. Las acciones de Alfred daban que decir, tuvo dudas, pero el comportamiento del oso canadiense le puso todos los radares a trabajar.

Kumajirou no se apartaba de la sombra de Canadá. Se retrasaba para dejar maniobrar a su nación, gruñía de vez en cuando a los perros, pero... miraba siempre hacia los arboles.

–Es anormal... –murmuró en voz alta.

–¿El qué?

Ludwig levantó su mirada del oso. Los ojos no azules, no lilas de Iván le observaron interrogante.

–¿Uh?

–Dijiste que es anormal algo. Eso pregunto; ¿qué es anormal?

El alemán quedó mudo. El ruso le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

–¡Rusia! ¡Alemania! ¡Por aquí, rápido! ¡Si nos apresuramos evitaremos la tormenta!

Bendito canadiense oportuno. Aquello cambio la atención del ruso y le permitió juntar su mierda. Cauteloso ante todo.

Caminaron bastante antes de comenzar a ver la estructura de la casa.

Como se esperaba de una casa en medio de un bosque que anualmente es una región donde suele haber nieve, esta estaba hecha de madera. No había muchos detalles importantes. Bonita, sí. Grande, definitivamente.

Avanzaron sin decir una sola palabra, subieron los escalones del pórtico y Matthew fue el primero en tocar la puerta.

–¿Creen que sea algo muy malo? -preguntó el canadiense.

–Bueno o malo, mi tubería estará en su culo.

Ludwig se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Pasaron unos minutos y el cansancio de un largo viaje se sentía como agujas en su piel. Tenía hambre y por la cara que puso Matthew al volver tocar la puerta, supuso estaban en igual de condiciones.

A punto de unirse a Canadá y Rusia en los golpes a la madera fina, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

– _What the hell..._ –fue lo primero que dijo Rusia y, mierda, él también lo pensó.

Ludwig miró sorprendido y critico al hombre en el marco de la puerta. Rubio, ojos azules, buena musculatura aunque un poco subido de peso, el etíope norteamericano promedio. Lo único que no iba con la imagen que normalmente proyectaba eran las ojeras purpura debajo de sus ojos, el cabello desarreglado y una triste pijama que había visto mejores días.

–¡Llegaron! –Alfred era un desastre. Incluso su voz se notaba cansada debajo de esa sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, era obvio que Estados Unidos necesitaba ayuda.

Rascó el vello de su nuca cuando amenazó con levantarse. Sus perros estaban nerviosos y ahora él también. Tenia un mal presentimiento.


End file.
